Dépendance
by Ukki Kirkland
Summary: Et si Toru devenait l'amant de Yujiro pour soigner le coeur de celui-ci, brisé par le rejet de Mikoto ? Yaoi. Le résumé ne parle pas nécessairement du vrai couple ;   Much OOCENESS.


**ONE-SHOT PRINCESS PRINCESS 1**

**Titre : Dépendance**

**Personnages / Couples principaux : Yujiro, Mikoto, Toru, Akira (Pas mal OOC). La plupart des couples sont one-sided, sauf peut-être un.**

**Genre : Romance, Drame ?**

**

* * *

**

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Yujiro…je ne partage pas tes sentiments. J'ai ma petite amie et je l'aime. Je…je n'aime pas les garçons…je m'excuse. Je m'excuse sérieusement. »

Ces mots avaient transpercés son cœur, l'avaient fait éclater en des dizaines de petits morceaux éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde.

Mikoto l'avait rejeté…Mikoto, ce roux stupide et égoïste, dont il était amoureux fou depuis si longtemps.

Le blond s'était échoué sur son lit, seul. Ses larmes avaient déjà tellement coulées qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est fixer le plafond blanc avec un air abasourdi. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, Mikoto adorait Megumi. Il parlait tout le temps d'elle.

Toru entra joyeusement dans la chambre, heureux de ses résultats en examen d'anglais, mais stoppa net en voyant la figure dévastée de son ami.

- Yujiro…ça va pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, ne jetant pas un simple regard au jeune homme qui le fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mikoto…il ne m'aime pas…

- Bien c'est pas nouveau ça, non ?

- Non, je veux dire…il ne m'aime pas en tant qu'amoureux…

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Q…quoi ?

- T'as bien compris merde ! J'lui ai dis que je l'aimais et il…m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il n'était pas gay…

- Toi…t'es gay ?

- Ben oui !

- …je…avoir su, je t'aurais dis depuis longtemps que je t'aime…

La princesse avait murmurée, mais Shihodani cru comprendre.

- T'as dis quoi..?

- Que moi, je t'aime.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux un bon moment. Après quelques minutes, Yujiro dit simplement :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Sans savoir comment n'y pourquoi ça s'était passé, Toru s'était levé dans les bras du blond le lendemain matin, nu, tout comme lui. Ses cheveux dépeignés lui laissaient un autre indice sur ce qui s'était passé.

Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus amants. Sauf que Yujiro aimait Mikoto…et que les efforts de Toru n'y changeaient rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Toru ne dormait plus, mangeait peu, était d'une pâleur effroyable. Akira et Mikoto s'en étaient bien rendu compte, mais le jeune homme ne cessait de leur dire que tout allait bien, quand, en vérité, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était jaloux des regards tendres de son amant sur le roux, jaloux de la façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom, jaloux que ce soit ce nom que le blond prononçait après l'amour et dans son sommeil.

Pourtant, il refusait de laisser tomber sa relation avec la Princesse de l'Est. Il avait peur de ne plus avoir accès à ses bras, il ne voulait pas le perdre…perdre le privilège d'être celui qui se trouvait dans son lit chaque soir, celui qui recevait des baisers volés, même si…ils étaient destinés à quelqu'un d'autre.

Chaque soir, quand son amant dormait, Toru pleurait en silence, rêvant que ses sentiments pour Yujiro soient partagés.

Akira s'en était rendu compte. Il savait bien que son ami tombait de plus en plus dans le désespoir chaque fois que le blond était avec Mikoto. Il voyait les yeux torturés du garçon parcourir le corps de Yujiro. Il voyait la maigreur de ses joues creuses. Et surtout, il voyait que l'éclat de ses yeux bleus avaient disparus.

Et cela, il ne pouvait simplement pas le pardonner à Yujiro. Cet égoïste, il était en train de piétiner la flamme douce et chaude qui brillait dans le cœur de Toru.

Il ne disait rien, du moins au début, mais son cœur bouillait de rage de voir son ami s'éteindre comme ça à cause du blond. Un soir, il en eut assez.

Il marchait avec Toru qui se rongeait les ongles en jetant des regards furtifs à Shihodani qui parlaient à Mikoto, à sa droite. Le jeune homme semblait terrifié à l'idée de voir son amant discuter avec le roux. Terrifié à l'idée que Mikoto pourrait finir par être attiré par Yujiro…terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, comme d'habitude.

Sakamoto agrippa Toru par sa manche et avança plus vite en le traînant derrière lui. Comme le dortoir était tout près, il s'y précipita, entraînant la pauvre princesse derrière lui et s'engouffra dans la P-Room de Toru et Yujiro en barrant la porte.

- Akira ? Qu'est-ce que tu..!

Le jeune homme plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami en adoucissant le contact par la suite. Toru resta bloqué un moment avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et de repousser son ami.

- Mais t'es pas bien ? et après ça tu dis que t'es parfaitement normal ? Tu trouves ça normal d'embrasser un ami comme ça ?

- C'est toi qui n'es pas bien ! Tu t'es vu dernièrement ? Au lieu de plaire aux élèves tu leur fous la trouille ! T'as l'air d'un mort-vivant bordel ! Et tout ça c'est à cause de ce connard de Yujiro !

La princesse se tut, les larmes débordant de ses yeux d'azur. Sakamoto envoya son poing contre le mur avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Tu m'inquiètes, Toru. Tu inquiètes tout le monde. Yujiro ne t'aime pas…alors pourquoi gaspiller ton temps avec lui ?

- …parce que moi, je l'aime…

- C'est pas une raison ! Il y en a des gens amoureux de toi, et tu prends celui qui craque pour Mikoto !

- Et t'en connais des gens qui m'aiment ? Nomme-moi une personne pour voir !

- Moi, merde ! Moi, je t'aime Toru ! Depuis le début, depuis que je t'ai fais faire le tour de cette putain d'école j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête !

Le jeune homme se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- T…toi, tu…

- Je t'aime…

Cette fois, la voix du futur-président se fut douce, tout comme la main qu'il glissa sur la joue mouillée du garçon.

- Je t'aime…et j'envie Yujiro. Lui, il t'a et il s'en fiche. Il ne comprends pas la chance qu'il a de pouvoir te sentir, te toucher…il ne pense qu'à Mikoto, sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il te fait, qu'il détruit ta flamme et l'éclat de tes yeux…

Akira enlaça Toru, qui referma ses bras sur lui en fondant en larmes.

- Toru…pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance ?

- Tu me proposes la même chose que j'ai offerte à Yujiro…

- Non. Je t'offre une relation ouverte au grand jour, je t'offre mon amour…je t'ofrre d'apprendre à m'aimer comme moi je t'aime.

- Akira, je…

- Je…comprendrai que tu ne m'aimes pas au début…et je comprends aussi si…

Il inspira profondément en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Si tu refuses…

Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans la contemplation du visage du garçon qu'il aimait, qui tremblait de peur à l'idée de laisser tomber Yujiro, mais aussi de rester avec lui.

Ce-dernier détourna le regarde en murmurant presque inaudiblement ;

- …j'accepte…

- Tu…tu quoi ?

- J'accepte d'être avec toi.

- T'es…tu es sûr ?

- Oui…

Surpris, Akira était sur le point de pleurer de joie. Il serra la main de Toru avant de la monter près de son visage et d'y déposer un court baiser.

- Merci, Toru…

- Mais…par contre...comment vais-je le dire à Yujiro ?

Oups. C'est vrai, il y avait aussi Yujiro. Comment le blond réagirais-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il tenterait de retenir Toru ? Et si il le retenait, est-ce qu'il changerait d'avis par rapport à Akira ?

- Heum…veux-tu que je vienne avec toi..?

- Non. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

Le futur président retint un soupir mais sourit à son nouvel amoureux.

- Je comprends. Je t'aime…

- M…merci.

- De rien.

Peu habitué à ces trois mots, Toru avait rougi en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Sakamoto, qui continuait de le serrer contre lui en caressant ses cheveux bleutés.

Un toussotement venant de la porte les fit sursauter.

Toussotement suivi d'une raillerie.

- Heum, j'me trompe ou c'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amitié votre truc là ?

- M-Mikoto ?

La princesse s'était décollée d'Akira en vitesse, mais son amant avait déjà tout vu. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Faut croire que le job de princesse vous a déréglé le cerveau…bah, de toute façon j'vais bosser pour l'examen de science de demain alors…

Le roux sorti de la chambre en s'étirant, content de ne pas s'être fait taquiner. Yujiro pointa ses yeux d'ambre sur Toru.

Akira jeta un regard inquiet à ce dernier avant de fixer le blond, attendant sa réaction. Il agrippa la main de sa princesse, qui sursauta en rougissant encore plus.

- Tu…tu peux m'expliquer ça Toru ?

- Je…

Les mots bloquèrent dans sa gorge, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, qu'il devait abandonner le mec qu'il aimait…parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, lui…

- Akira…je…suis…on…

- Toru…

Il se tourna vers son ami, qui lui jeta un regard tendre en articulant silencieusement les mots « Bonne chance, je t'aime. » qui redonnèrent courage à l'adolescent.

- Je suis…avec Akira.

- …quoi ?

- Je…c'est fini Yujiro…

- Mais…

- Non !

Le ton de Toru était plus fort, il fixait Yujiro intensément.

- J'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez que tu fixes sans cesse Mikoto comme ça ! J'en ai assez de n'être qu'un jouet ! Akira…Akira m'aime sincèrement lui…il…il a vu que je n'allais pas bien…que tu me faisais du mal…

Le blond se tut, étonné.

- Je…je suis désolé, Yujiro. Je ne suis plus capable d'accepter tout ça…

- Je comprends.

- On est fait pour être amis de toute façon.

- Ouais.

Akira sourit, rassuré de la réaction du blond, qui s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Akira. Tu t'occupes bien de To-chan, d'accord ?

- Hé !

- T'en fais pas, je le ferai.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant, puis Yujiro fit demi-tour.

- Je vais monopoliser une partie de la chambre de Miko-chan pour ce soir. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes après le départ de la Princesse, les jambes de Toru se dérobèrent sous ses pieds et Akira le rattrapa de justesse.

- Oh ! Ça va ?

- O..oui…je…

Il leva ses yeux océans sur son ami.

- Je…c'est fini.

- Toru…ce n'est pas fini…

Il s'assit avec son amoureux en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est juste le commencement…

Toru se mit à pleurer en se jetant sur Akira, le serra contre lui sans rien dire. Le rêve de son ange venait de se briser doucement, car il le détruisait…mais un nouveau rêve commençait, en sa compagnie.

_Au fil du temps, Toru appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie d'Akira. Il apprit lentement à l'aimer, et finit par en être fou. Il ne lui dit pas avant un moment, mais lorsqu'il qu'il lui murmura ''Je t'aime'' à l'oreille en revenant de l'école avec lui, le président sauta de joie. Président, car, il avait pris la place d'Arisada au conseil étudiant…et comme ils étaient en deuxième année, Toru n'était plus princesse. Tout comme Mikoto et Yujiro._

_Mikoto demanda Megumi en mariage à la fin de leur troisième année. Ses amis le félicitèrent, et Yujiro comprit que le roux lui était inaccessible. Il se trouva un charmant petit ami du nom de Miku, et ne le quitta plus d'une semelle. _

_Au final, ils trouvèrent tous leur dépendance…et, bah, en devinrent encore plus dépendant._

_**The end.**_

* * *

**Ukki : Mouain, bof. Je l'aime pas tant que ça. Mais bon ! C'est un one-shot. Dur d'écrire sur Princess Princess aussi. En fait, je pense que je commence à l'haïr là. C'est bien trop OOC.  
**

**Arisada : Hu-hu. Je savais bien qu'Akira prendrait la présidence !**

**Ukki : KYAAAA !**

**Arisada : Quoi ?**

**Ukki : Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?**

**Arisada : Heu bah, j'accompagne la fin de ton One-Shot !**

**Ukki : o_o **

**Arisada : ?**


End file.
